


【盾冬】Dear Steve

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: 送上遲到了的隊長生日賀文XD關於史蒂夫畢生的信念與此生唯一的私心，說我CP腦吧，我反正就認為巴奇始終是史蒂夫心中最大的信念跟私心。（好久沒寫哭哭盾了（人妻冬倒是一直產出得有如行雲流水（





	【盾冬】Dear Steve

＿＿＿

 

 

七月四日。

當國慶煙火在美國各處夜空中綻放著絢爛的光彩時，遙遠的東非國度瓦干達，史蒂夫正站在冬眠中的巴奇面前，將右手掌心抵在冰冷幽亮的透明艙壁上，凝視著巴奇睡臉的藍眸中閃動著難以形容的複雜情愫。

在艙壁跟巴奇的表面上凝結著一層白茫茫的薄霜，每次見到，史蒂夫總有種衝動，想要一把將巴奇從中拉至自己懷中，用自己的體溫融化他身上的冰霜，好讓巴奇能不再一個人孤孤單單地睡在寒冷的冷凍艙內。

想到這，史蒂夫原本平貼在艙壁上的手握緊成了拳頭，試圖用理性克制自己，但他臉上悲痛的扭曲表情曝露出了他的內心。

盡管直到巴奇走進艙裡，閉上雙眼前的瞬間，史蒂夫都想著要上前拉住巴奇的手，告訴他不用獨自冬眠，他一定會想辦法處理。

不過史蒂夫比誰清楚，在巴奇終於做出冬眠的決定前，他內心掙扎了多久，又跟史蒂夫商量了多久。

他們在經歷了漫長的分離後好不容易終於重逢，要是巴奇現在選擇冬眠，那麼他們之間與生離死別又有何異？

但在兩人經歷了幾天幾夜的長談之後，巴奇還是決定，雖然捨不得丟下史蒂夫獨自一人，但為了不再讓九頭蛇留在他腦裡的洗腦程式控制自己去傷害到別人，他必須忍痛做出無奈的割捨。

所以就算史蒂夫萬般不捨，最後還是忍了下來，忍得指甲都掐進了掌心肉裡，他也不覺得疼，只因為那是出於巴奇的自願。

公平與自由一直以來都是史蒂夫跟巴奇共同的信念，更何況巴奇已經被控制得太久了，史蒂夫不會再讓任何人能剝奪巴奇的自由。

如果讓自己冬眠是巴奇的選擇，那麼史蒂夫會忍著孤寂跟不捨，守著他的安眠，直到找出能完全解除洗腦程式的方法，將巴奇真正從束縛中解放。

但是，今天是史蒂夫的生日。

而在這世界上巴奇是史蒂夫心中唯一的、特別的、無可取代的存在。

他只是，想要聽巴奇對自己說一聲生日快樂。

自從認識了巴奇之後，每年史蒂夫的生日總有巴奇替他祝賀，而在母親過世後，在這個全美國都在歡騰慶祝的特別日子裡，只把七月四日視為史蒂夫生日、搬著棉被跟史蒂夫擠在地板上拿沙發墊當床，只為了在第一時間向史蒂夫說生日快樂的人，只有巴奇一個人。

從冰中長眠七十多年後甦醒的現在，雖然多了一群同伴，七月四日他們也都會致上生日祝福，但史蒂夫的心中總是空了一個大洞，而那個洞一點都沒有隨著時間流逝被填補，反而越來越大，越來越深。

當史蒂夫得知巴奇其實還活著時，那個大洞曾經一度有癒合的趨勢，而當他們終於相認，經歷了許多一言難盡的事後，在帝查拉的好意邀請之下一起來到了瓦干達，史蒂夫曾經一度以為從此他們就不會再度分離。

然而現在此刻，巴奇的確就在眼前睡著，史蒂夫卻只覺得內心的空洞彷彿是個無底深淵，只有在望著巴奇睡臉時，才能稍稍感到些許的安慰。

如果可以，史蒂夫唯一的生日願望，就只是希望巴奇能睜開雙眼，牽起自己的手，再一次對自己微笑，就像過去的每一個七月四日。

然而，曾幾何時，想要像童年時那樣牽著巴奇的手，並肩坐在一起，竟然會是史蒂夫最真切的奢望。

「……你果然在這裡，羅傑斯。」

由於史蒂夫望著巴奇太過入神，直到聽到有人在他身後出聲，他才身軀一震，急忙轉過頭去，看到來人是帝查拉，史蒂夫放鬆了警戒，並微一點頭向帝查拉做出致意。

「晚安，陛下。」

頷首做出回應後，帝查拉走近史蒂夫，從上衣胸前口袋中掏出一封水藍色的信。

「今天是你的生日，」看著史蒂夫訝異的表情，帝查拉面帶微笑，將那封信遞到了史蒂夫面前，「巴恩斯在冬眠前託我帶了一封信給你，要我在你生日這天轉交給你，因為今天日子特殊，現在才有時間完成他的委託。」

史蒂夫驚訝地瞪大了雙眼，從帝查拉手中接過了信舉在眼前，低頭看向信封上，雖然有些凌亂，卻依然無比熟悉的巴奇的字跡所寫下的自己的名字，驚訝過後是難以置信的喜悅，胸口一股暖流蔓延開來，情不自禁地轉頭看向了沉睡中的巴奇。

望著冬眠艙中的巴奇，以及凝視著巴奇的史蒂夫眼中流露而出的感情，帝查拉微微一笑，對史蒂夫說道：「生日快樂，不過我想對你來說巴恩斯的祝福應該比我的還要重要。」

史蒂夫回過頭看向帝查拉，不做任何否定，只是稍微彎下腰，致上謝意。

「……非常感謝陛下的祝福。」

心領神會的帝查拉笑了笑，轉身邁起了步伐，讓史蒂夫可以一個人好好地閱讀巴奇的信。

在目送帝查拉離開後，史蒂夫再次將視線回到巴奇以及信上，心臟怦怦亂跳，既期待又難免緊張，深呼吸後，才小心不傷到信件內容，慎重地拆開了信封，將裡頭的信紙取出。

或許是因為失去了左手，寫字不方便，巴奇的字跡不若過往那般流暢，但依然可以看出是他一貫的行筆，光是看著史蒂夫就已經難以克制內心的激盪了，而當細看了信中的內容後，史蒂夫更是不知該怎麼形容此刻的心情。

【  
　　親愛的史蒂夫：

　　驚喜嗎？很抱歉今年也無法親口對你說聲生日快樂，原諒我只能用寫信的，希望明年能夠給你一個大大的擁抱跟蛋糕。致這個世界上最固執、最善良、最勇敢的，我最棒的摯友，感謝你出生在這個世界上，生日快樂，願你每一個生日都平安健康、幸福快樂。

　　你最誠摯的友人　巴奇  
　　永遠愛你  
】

為了不讓眼淚滴到信紙上，史蒂夫用顫抖的雙手將信紙護在掌心中。

原來，巴奇即使在將要冬眠前，想到的卻是史蒂夫的生日，還為此特地煩勞了帝查拉，只為了能在史蒂夫生日當天給予祝福。

抬頭睜著模糊的視線望向巴奇，史蒂夫想要笑－－因為巴奇希望他永遠快樂，但他的嘴角抽動著，往上揚，最後還是止不住顫抖。他想要對巴奇說聲謝謝，卻怎麼也無法開口，因為只要他一開口恐怕會是泣不成聲。

腦海中浮現著少了一隻手的巴奇努力在信紙上寫下祝福的模樣，耳邊彷彿想起了少年時期，巴奇摟著自己的肩膀，微笑著用那低軟輕柔、帶著溫暖親暱地在自己耳邊唱著生日快樂的歌聲，透明濕熱的淚水不斷從史蒂夫的藍眼中湧出。

在這個全美國都在為一年一度的國慶狂歡的日子裡，曾經被稱為美國隊長的史蒂夫‧羅傑斯一個人佇立在他冬眠的摯友面前，哭得像個孩子。

 

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

 

恍惚間，史蒂夫的意識逐漸從近似回憶的睡夢中甦醒。

輕柔哼唱著祝你生日快樂的歌聲遊遊蕩蕩地鑽進了史蒂夫的心裡，令他心念一動。

覆在額頭上輕輕撫摸著的溫厚柔暖，是史蒂夫最熟悉不過的有些粗糙槍繭的掌心，壓抑著擺盪在幸福跟恐懼間顫抖著的心，史蒂夫在一片黑暗中睜開了眼睛，輕輕眨了眨眼，很快就適應了黑暗。

循著歌聲及額頭上的觸感，史蒂夫抬頭向上望，映入眼簾的，是一張不曾改變過的溫柔笑容。

及肩的棕色髮絲隨著重力從巴奇稍微歪斜的腦袋垂下，散落在他的頸項間，那處本應無暇的肌膚上布滿了斑斑的吻痕，足見留下吻痕的人對巴奇有多執著。

而史蒂夫比誰都清楚那份執著有多深切，因為在巴奇身上留下吻痕的人，不是別人，正是自己。

「生日快樂，史蒂夫……」

從那雙微翹的嘴唇中道出的祝福，比任何昂貴的禮物都還要讓史蒂夫感動。

「今年我終於能親口對你說了。」

巴奇的笑容有著淡淡的感傷，以及濃濃的喜悅，即使身處在並未開燈的昏暗臥室內，卻依然清晰地無比地烙印在史蒂夫的心臟上，深深震撼著他的靈魂。

「巴奇……」

為了親自確認巴奇的存在是真實，而不只是自己的太想見他而妄想的美夢，史蒂夫有些焦急地伸手握住了巴奇的手，將他拉向自己，用熱烈的吻傾訴著內心的悸動與激盪。

巴奇身體左側看似完整的彷生手臂，外表雖與常人無異，但實際上觸摸還是能察覺到那並不屬於真正的人體，但史蒂夫毫不在意地與巴奇十指緊扣著，一邊吻一邊將他壓至床上。

雖然史蒂夫幾乎整個人都壓在了巴奇的身上，並且吻得他氣喘吁吁、面紅耳赤，但巴奇只是閉上了眼睛，放任史蒂夫將帶著鹹味的淚水混在他們交纏的唇舌間，伸出雙手環上了史蒂夫微微顫抖的肩背，將自己的一切全部交付給史蒂夫。

自從史蒂夫終於找到了解除九頭蛇洗腦的方法，並將巴奇喚醒之後，已經過了半年多，在經過一番激烈的混亂動盪之後，一切終於逐漸穩定下來，他們也平安順利地迎來了巴奇完全自由後的史蒂夫的第一個生日。

即使並非出於巴奇所願，但被控制去殺害無辜的生命，以及丟下史蒂夫，讓他獨自去面對這世界這兩件事直到現在仍然是巴奇內心最大的愧疚。

關於身為九頭蛇的殺人兵器這件爭議，在以史蒂夫為首的一群夥伴及站在巴奇那方的支持者據理力爭之下，目前政府及輿論大都願意相信巴奇是無辜的。

而巴奇明白，要不是史蒂夫堅決站在自己這，並且從頭到尾都堅信自己，甚至，如果一開始不是史蒂夫想盡辦法幫助了他，他現在恐怕還身陷於冰冷的夢魘中。

所以只要史蒂夫想要，而他能做得到的、給得起的，他都不會吝嗇給予。

而且，巴奇本來就打從心裡盼望著史蒂夫能比任何人都幸福快樂，如果那份幸福的必要條件是自己的話，那他很樂意奉獻。

更何況，事實上跟史蒂夫結合在一起的歡愉是無可比擬的，巴奇自己也很享受被史蒂夫從裡到外完全佔有的滿足。

就像現在，兩人的唇舌親密交纏著的快樂讓巴奇身軀不由自主地顫慄，隨著史蒂夫舔舐著敏感的口腔黏膜，酥酥麻麻的電流更使得巴奇小腹一陣酸軟，昨晚睡前才被肆意蹂躪過的內部不住收縮著，彷彿渴望著被史蒂夫狠狠貫穿。

或許是從肌膚接觸的高溫察覺到了巴奇肉體的變化，史蒂夫忍不住勾起了嘴角，雙手從巴奇的手上順著手腕、手臂、肩膀、鎖骨，一路滑至了巴奇胸前的兩側突起。

「啊……！」

突如其來的強烈刺激下，巴奇忍不住拱起了腰，屈起了身軀，從兩人交纏著的唇舌間嘆出了歡喜的呻吟。

在史蒂夫用食指跟大拇指夾住了柔軟的肉粒，並忽重忽輕的揉捏下，原本平坦的乳尖很快就鼓脹起來，並染上了比巴奇臉頰還要緋紅的色澤，酥酥癢癢的電流從被不斷玩弄的胸前擴散開來，並蔓延至每一吋肌膚，逼得巴奇發出了難耐的嗚咽。

明明兩人的下體都已高高聳立，史蒂夫卻只是一邊吻著巴奇一邊挑弄著他敏感的乳粒，弄得巴奇不上不下的，很是難受。

「唔……嗯……史蒂夫……別玩了……」抵著史蒂夫的肩膀，稍微將史蒂夫推開，低喘著，巴奇用火熱的下身磨蹭著史蒂夫早已蓄勢待發的慾望，用著低軟的嗓音像是抱怨又像是撒嬌般地在他耳邊輕輕說，「快來好好享用你的禮物……他正等著被你狠狠操進來。」

誘惑的耳語讓史蒂夫身軀一震，停下了動作深深望著巴奇，好一會才低頭咬住了巴奇的肩膀，感到身下之人的顫慄，輕笑著低語：「……拆禮物可不能太粗暴，是吧？」

嘴裡那麼說，史蒂夫倒是抓住了巴奇的大腿外側與腰臀相連的位置，一個使勁往下拉，史蒂夫的陰莖從巴奇濕熱的後穴順著會陰滑過陰囊及柱身，巴奇還來不及做出任何反應，史蒂夫又抱起了巴奇的臀部，讓他股間卡到了自己大腿上，大力衝撞之下史蒂夫的龜頭幾乎都快要撞開了巴奇毫無準備的入口處，奇妙的感受使得巴奇身子一顫，不禁仰頭驚呼。

但史蒂夫又立刻伸手輕輕將巴奇的性器掌握在自己手中，巴奇的驚呼很快成了舒爽的呻吟，史蒂夫一邊套弄著柱身，另一隻手也不忘探入總是大方接納自己的入口。

昨晚才被肆意捅開、內射的小穴依然濕熱柔軟，肉壁不住蠕動著，貪婪地吸吮著史蒂夫的手指，撩撥得史蒂夫心癢難止，下身的堅挺也不斷叫囂著想要盡快闖入這處甜美濕地的渴望，於是史蒂夫在稍微抽送幾下後，就拔出了手指。

從巴奇的體內帶出了半透明的濕滑液體後，史蒂夫一手繼續撫弄著巴奇的分身，一手扶著自己的陰莖，對準了那處淌著水的小洞，推開了皺褶，一點一點地插入了巴奇。

巴奇顫抖著，將右手覆到了自己的小腹上，看著自己慢慢被填滿，直到兩人幾乎貼合在一起。

此時此刻，美國人民都在歡慶，而他們卻在床上赤裸相擁，史蒂夫的一部分正深埋在自己體內，即使他們結合的次數早已數不清，但每次深刻體會到他們是如此親密時，巴奇還是會忍不住感動得全身顫慄，眼淚不聽使喚地滾落紅通通的臉龐。

柔韌溫熱的肉壁層層包裹住史蒂夫的肉棒，並緩緩收縮，就像是巴奇本人對史蒂夫無盡的包容跟陪伴，讓史蒂夫感動不已的同時，也不斷刺激著史蒂夫的情慾，吻著巴奇濕紅的眼角，一待巴奇適應後，史蒂夫便抓著巴奇的腰，大力地抽插了起來。

「啊、啊……！」

每次頂入都幾乎撞在巴奇最敏感的前列腺上，狠狠衝撞著體內深處的火熱肉棒插得巴奇渾身酥麻，堅挺的柱身不停摩擦著敏感的肉壁，強烈的快感使得巴奇無法停止隨著史蒂夫律動的節奏高聲吟叫。

再加上史蒂夫還不忘了套弄巴奇的陰莖，快感層層堆疊，很快就將巴奇帶上了高峰，酸脹酥麻的感受從尾椎處炸開來，瞬間的空白下，巴奇繃緊了身體，在史蒂夫帶給自己的高潮下射出了白濁。

高潮中的肉壁不住痙攣收縮，而史蒂夫依然大力抽插著，超乎想像的感受席捲著巴奇，讓他忍不住哭喊出聲，直到史蒂夫終於一個挺腰，將大量的精液灌入了他的體內，巴奇才總算從可怕的快感中被解放。

癱軟在床上，巴奇急促喘著氣，而很快就順過氣來的史蒂夫抬起上身吻上了巴奇不住滾動的喉結。

麻麻癢癢的感覺讓巴奇不禁笑出了聲，拍了拍史蒂夫的頭，然後兩人同時吻上了彼此。

跟剛才情慾的熱吻不同的一個親暱的吻後，巴奇往後躺下，望著史蒂夫，用有些慵懶的低啞嗓音輕輕說：「我有訂購蛋糕，所以再來一輪我們就得睡了……中午我們一起去拿，然後……」

但巴奇還沒說完，史蒂夫就抓住了巴奇的腳踝，將他併攏在一起，接著猛地往前一頂，再次回到了巴奇的身體裡。

「啊！」

巴奇才剛仰頭發出尖叫，就被史蒂夫的大力抽插撞成成了零碎的低吟。

幾乎要將巴奇折成一半似的，史蒂夫一下一下重重地操著巴奇，方才射入他內部的白濁混著巴奇自身的體液，伴隨著激烈的摩擦被擠出紅腫的穴口，淫靡的景象刺激著史蒂夫，更加瘋狂地往內衝刺。

「嗯……啊……史蒂……嗯嗯……！」酸脹的快感不斷從體內一波波襲來，巴奇被撞得迷迷糊糊，卻也不忘調侃史蒂夫，「……你該不會是……跟蛋糕吃醋吧……？」

史蒂夫身軀一震，瞬間停滯了一下後，沒有出聲，只是用越發激烈的抽插代替了回答。

雖然被搖晃得有些暈眩，但巴奇卻覺得很開心，幸福感在他胸中蔓延開來，努力在史蒂夫的猛力衝撞中，斷斷續續說著近乎告白的話語。

「笨蛋……我全部都是你的……只屬於你……」

聽著巴奇混著喘息跟呻吟的低語，慢慢地，史蒂夫放緩了抽插的力道跟速度，並改變了姿勢，將巴奇抱起，兩人以對坐的姿態相擁著。

「是的……你只屬於我……我的巴奇……我的……」

彷彿囈語似的，史蒂夫捧著巴奇又濕又紅的臉，一邊吻一邊晃動著腰，維持著插入的體位用肉棒輕輕摩蹭著巴奇抽搐著的內壁，舒服得巴奇渾身酸軟無力，只能將頭靠在史蒂夫的肩上，軟綿綿地點頭。

被白霧籠罩的腦袋裡全是史蒂夫，宛如被棉花糖包圍的幸福感中，巴奇輕輕笑了起來。

「我愛你，親愛的史蒂夫……生日快樂。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

祝隊長生日快樂！

盾冬要性福快樂一輩子！


End file.
